Unsuspecting Love
by xxTutorgirlxxTiggerxx
Summary: But telling Haley she loved her, that was something completely different. It could put Haley's and Nathan's marriage at jeopardy and it would most certainly ruin her friendship with the tutor. Baley.
1. Chapter 1

**Unsuspecting Love**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I Don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters but I sure as hell wished I did.

Brooke moaned as Haley continued her kissing assault on her neck. Haley led a trail of hot kisses from the base of Brooke's neck up to her jaw bone and finally settled on her lips. Brooke ran her tongue across Haley's bottom lip and Haley responded by opening her mouth to give the demanding tongue access. Haley removed her hand from its position on Brooke's waist and headed southwards where she undid the buttons on Brooke's jeans, pulled down the zip and...

_Beep, beep, beep. _Brooke groaned as her alarm clock interrupted yet another dream of Haley. She rolled over, turned it off and slowly climbed out of bed as she made her way to her bathroom for a very cold shower.

"Hey P Sawyer" Brooke cheerily greeted her best friend as she walked up to her locker.

"Hey yourself" Peyton responded acknowledging Brooke's presence. "So what time am I picking you up tonight for Nathan's party at his beach house?"

"I was thinking that we kinda..erm..didn't go tonight" came Brooke's nervous response. Peyton turned to face Brooke with an questioning stare that seemed to last minutes between the two before deciding to ask Brooke after realising she wasn't about to explain.

"Let me get this straight, _the_ Brooke Davies is passing up an opportunity to drink ridiculous amounts of alcohol and hook up with an endless list of guys?" Peyton asked wearing an amused expression.

"Erm...yeah?" Brooke answered as Peyton closed her locker door and adjusted the strap on her shoulder bag.

"So you gonna tell me the reason for the sudden Catholic School Girl act?" Peyton questioned wrapping her arm round Brooke's shoulders and leading them to the exit.

"Honestly?" Brooke sighed running her hand through her hair "Honestly i don't think i can tell you, at least I don't want to until I can sort out whats going on in my head" she finished softly.

"Okay" Peyton replied "But if you need to you know talk or whatever..."

"I know" Brooke finished for her, smiling sincerely.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight then Miss Davies?" Peyton asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I was thinking girly night in at your's"

"Only if there's gonna be ice cream"

"Oh theres always ice cream" Brooke smiled her trademark dimpled smile and opened the door to her VW Bug as she drove to Peyton's house with Peyton following in her own car.

Later on that night, Brooke and Peyton were eating their way through a tub of Ben and Jerry's after having finished their pizza whilst watching dvd's in Peyton's lounge.

"Okay, this has to be the most dull film ever made" Brooke groaned resting further into the couch.

"Just because it doesn't have cheerleaders talking about hair and make-up and cute boys for an hour and a half doesn't make it dull Brooke" Peyton retaliated.

"Whatever, i'm bored, lets do something fun"

"Firstly, girly night in was _your_ idea and secondly, we could have gone to Nathan's party but you turned that down"

"Well i've changed my mind, come on Blondie go get ready"

"What happened to you sorting things out in your head, you sounded pretty serious before"

"Well maybe my head needs a break from sorting itself out" Brooke smiled trying to reassure her best friend that she was okay. Peyton, however, was not falling for hers friends bad attempt at trying to cover up how she really felt.

"Come on Brooke, tell me whats up, we've always told each other everything. You never know, I might be able to help with whats going on in that pretty head of your's."

Brooke sighed and adjusted her seating position so she was facing Peyton. Silence fell upon the two girls and Peyton knew that whatever it was that Brooke was dealing with, it was serious as it was obvious through Brooke's nervous behaviour. Peyton placed her hands on top of Brooke's to stop her fidgeting and tilted Brooke's chin so that she was looking at her.

"Okay" Brooke started shakily "what i'm about to tell you confuses the hell out of me and your probably gonna think i'm some sort of freak and never want to talk to me again but... but i need to tell someone, so here it goes" Brooke rushed before taken a deep breath. "I think i'm in love and I really don't think I should be in love with this person. I didn't even see it comming, I mean they've always been there but it's not until recently that i've started to notice everything about them and just being around them gives me butterfly's. Then there's the dreams which I never fail to dream every night. I just can't be in love with this person, its not as if they'd ever love me back and i'm just sick of feeling so helpless." Brooke finished softly looking in to Peyton's eyes silently willing her to say something.

"Erm..wow" was all Peyton managed to respond with. She'd known Brooke since they were nine and she'd never heard Brooke talk about being in love with someone like she just had. Brooke was never the type to fall in love and Peyton had certainly never seen Brooke act so helpless.

"Okay, so you're in love but I fail to see the reason for me thinking you're a freak and me never wanting to talk to you again" Peyton managed to say after finding her voice.

"You don't know who it is that I am in love with yet" Brooke whispered.

"No I don't, so are you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is?" Peyton enquired

"Thats just it, its not a guy"

Peyton for the second time in the space of ten minutes had lost the ability to speak. Since when did boy crazy Brooke start liking girls. Minutes passed as Peyton tried to comprehend what Brooke had told her. Brooke took the silence as a bad thing and stood to leave as tears welled up in her eyes. As the weight on the couch shifted Peyton broke out of her trance to see Brooke heading for the front door.

"Hey don't go Brooke" Peyton stood up grabbing Brooke's arm and turning her to face her.

"Why not, you're clearly completely freaked out by what I just told you" Brooke's voice broke as unshed tears began to fall.

"I'm not freaked out Brooke, its just a bit of a shock. If you think that you liking girls will get rid of me then you've got another thing comming" Peyton grinned hoping to lighten the mood. Brooke laughed half-heartedly as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"Thanks Peyton, I really don't know what I'd without you and besides its not all girls its just one." Brooke replied hugging Peyton. As she pulled away Peyton led them back to sit on the couch.

"So you gonna tell me who the lucky _girl_ is then?" Peyton questioned

"Erm..erm.. well you see its ...erm.. Haley" Brooke stuttered turning her head to face away from Peyton. Peyton's head shot up at the confession shock written all over her features.

"Haley? Haley as in Tutorgirl Haley?"

"Yeah, I told you it was someone I shouldn't be in love with" Brooke started picking at the material on the couch. "You can never tell her though Peyton, it would ruin everything"

"I won't tell her Brooke" Peyton smiled sincerely "But you're going to have to eventually, otherwise you're just going continue to feel the way you do now."

Brooke only nodded as Peyton's advice rang through her ears. She was glad that she had finally told someone else and she was glad that Peyton had taken it so well. But telling Haley, that was something completely different. It could put Haley's and Nathan's marriage at jeopardy and it would most certainly ruin her friendship with the tutor. Besides why would she want to go through the painful experience of rejection. Telling Haley would just have to wait. For a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for this update taking so long. Our computer broke and we have only recently bought a new one. Also the next update may take a while as I have exams coming up. But I will try my best. Thank you to those who reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters but I sure as hell wished I did.

Unsuspecting Love 

Sunlight crept in through the gaps in the blinds causing the young tutor to wake from her sleep. Yawning, Haley attempted to move out of bed but was unable to due to the protective arm wrapped round her waist. Haley turned her head to glance at the sleeping form of her husband and smiled fondly at his peaceful expression.

"Nathan" Haley whispered, shaking him from his slumber.

"Hmph" was the mumbled response she got.

"Come on, we've got to get up for school and you know if you're late, Whitey won't let you play tonight"

"I'm up, I'm up" Nathan grumbled rubbing his eyes and peeling back the sheets as he made his way to their bathroom.

Haley climbed out of bed and made her way over to the dresser to begin the morning routine that she had grown accustomed to over the past couple of years.

Nathan and Haley walked along the corridor of Tree Hill High, making their way towards their lockers where they would meet up with Lucas.

"Hey man" Nathan greeted his brother.

"Hey, you guys seen this yet?" Lucas asked as he handed them a flyer.

"Local talent show" Haley read from the flyer

"Yeah, you should do it Hales. Its been a while since you last performed"  
"I don't think so" Haley gave the piece of paper back to Lucas and began to open her locker "After the whole Chris fiasco, I'm done with music for a while"

At the mention of Chris's name, Nathan tensed up which, did not go unnoticed by his wife who mouthed an apology. Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Nathan smiled down at her and  
wrapped his arm around her guiding them outside with Lucas following at the side of them.

Brooke and Peyton were seated at one of the many tables that were littered around the outside space of the school. Peyton was drawing in her sketchbook like she did every lunch whilst Brooke lazily gazed at everyone else eating their lunches and chatting with friends. Brooke suddenly sat up straight and grabbed Peyton trying to move the two away from the table.  
"What the hell Brooke?" Peyton exclaimed trying to pull her arm from the head cheerleaders grasp.

"Look" Brooke rushed, pointing in the distance to the approaching forms of Nathan, Haley and Lucas. "Come on Peyton, they haven't noticed us yet"  
"You can't avoid her Brooke, she's going to know something's up"

"Please Peyton, I can't sit here for the rest of lunch and watch her being all lovey dovey with Nate"  
"Okay, but tomorrow we're eating with them"  
"Fine" Brooke said frustrated "Just hurry up"

Peyton grabbed her sketchbook and bag and hurried to keep up with the retreating form of her best friend. 

Brooke awoke from another Haley filled dream to the sun shining in her eyes from the gap in her curtains. The cheerleader groaned at the unwanted presence of the sunlight and buried her face into her pillows. Knowing she would not get back to sleep without dreaming of a certain tutor, she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs for a strong cup of coffee. Passing the phone on the way to the kitchen, she noticed that the machine was flashing indicating she had a message. Replaying the last message, she went about making her coffee whilst listening. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as Haley's voice filled the room.  
"Hey Brooke, its Haley, Nate and me are having people round this afternoon for a barbeque. So come on round about 2ish. See you then."  
Brooke groaned inwardly as she realised that she would have to attend, as Peyton would not fall for any of the lame excuses that she would try and come up with.

Taking her coffee with her, she moved upstairs to take a shower and prepare for an afternoon in hell.

"Will you stop fidgeting, it's just one afternoon. What could possibly go wrong?"  
"Oh great Peyton, just great, you've just jinxed us!"  
Peyton turned her head from where it was looking at the road ahead to give Brooke a look of disbelief.

"Jinxed us? Are you like 5 Brooke?"

Brooke laughed through her nervousness

"No" Brooke pouted using the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Oh yeah, real mature Brooke, real mature" Peyton grinned, shaking her head and turning back to look at the road.

"Its just…what if she finds out Peyt? And then never wants to talk to me again?" she whispered running an unsteady hand through her hair.

"She won't find out and even if she did, she would never treat you like that"  
"I just hope your right"

Stepping into the apartment, Brooke noticed that most people were already there and were scattered around the whole apartment. She looked towards the bedroom and felt her pulse quicken as the object of her affection stepped out of the room and made her way over to the two best friends.  
"Hey guys" she smiled embracing Peyton.

"Looks like the party's already started" Peyton commented hugging Haley back.  
They parted and Haley moved to hug Brooke. Brooke didn't think her heart could beat any faster without bursting straight through her chest. When she hugged her though, her heart seemed to stop and Brooke didn't want to let the tutor go. She pulled away though when she saw Peyton smirking at her out of the corner of her eye. Realising that she must have been hugging her for longer than normal, she blushed and mumbled something about needing the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked concerned, her eyes following Brooke's hasty retreat.

"Yeah she's fine, just caught a bit of a bug"  
Haley nodded accepting the reply and moved outside to help Nathan.

"The love bug that is" Peyton muttered to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to get a drink.

The afternoon hadn't gone badly and Brooke had managed to be around Haley without going completely insane. She had even managed to make some form of conversation with the girl. By the time evening had rolled around though, things started to get a little worse. People started drinking and drunk people tend to say and do stupid things. One of these being Bevin, who came up with the idea of everyone playing spin the bottle. Brooke had never wanted to hurt someone so much in her young life. Unfortunately for the head cheerleader, everyone agreed and began to make a circle in the centre of the lounge.

"Come on Brooke" Bevin slurred gesturing for her to join.  
Brooke forced a smile on her face and took a place within the circle as Tim started the game. Twenty minutes had passed and Brooke had been lucky, not once had it landed on her yet. That luck soon changed however. Brooke took hold of the bottle and spun it. She watched as the bottle slowed down and finally stopped at someone's feet. Looking up, Brooke suddenly couldn't breathe as her eyes met Haley's.

"Woo! Girl on Girl action" Tim cheered from his spot in the circle as the majority of the circle grinned. Brooke's eyes widened as she saw Haley coming closer to her obviously intending to go ahead with the kiss.  
"Hales…you don't have to…" Brooke managed  
"Come on Brooke, its just a game" Haley smiled  
"Okay" Brooke moved into the centre of the circle where she met Haley. Time seemed to stop for Brooke and every other person in the room seemed to disappear as Haley's face moved towards hers. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss that was over way to quickly for Brooke's liking. Pulling away, Brooke's gaze met that of the tutors who just grinned at her and moved back to her original spot in the circle. Realising that the kiss meant so much to her and nothing but a game to Haley, Brooke quickly got up and rushed out of the apartment.

"I'll go see her," Peyton offered at the confused faces of the teens. "She's not been feeling too good, she probably needed some fresh air"

Outside Brooke stood against Peyton's car as all the frustration that had built up within her began to wash away in the form of tears. She sobbed as she slid down the side of the car and pulled her knees close to her body. Looking up at the stars, she mentally cursed the heavens for making her fall in love with a girl she could never have.


End file.
